Ren
: Ren and Tlachtga are fought as bosses on Etrian Odyssey and its remake. They protect the final stratum of the game, the Lost Shinjuku. Sent by Visil, they have but one mission: to assassinate the player's guild, and keep the Labyrinth secrets from them, thus forcing the guild to fight the duo that helped and mentored them through their exploration. While Ren has great attack power, Tlachtga can weaken the party and cast several curses on them. (For more info on the characters, see Ren and Tlachtga main articles). Etrian Odyssey Ren Skills * Kesagiri (Uses Legs): Hits the party 3-6 times. * Kubiuchi (Uses Arms): Deals damage to a single party member, has a chance to instant kill. * Hyosetsu (Uses Arms): Deals damage to a single party member. * Ibuki (Uses Head): Heals Ren for a small amount of health. * Iai (Uses Arms): Buff which increases speed, but decreases defense. Drops * None. Conditional Drop * None. Tlachtga Skills * Sapping (Uses Head): Decreases the attack of all party members. * Cranial (Uses Head): Has a chance of binding the heads of the entire party. * Abdomen (Uses Head): Has a chance of binding the arms of the entire party. * Binding (Uses Head): Has a chance of stunning the entire party. * Chaos (Uses Head): Has a chance of causing random status ailments to the entire party. Drops * Hex Chain (Worth: 6666 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. Etrian Odyssey Untold The duo makes a return in the remake, keeping their role from the original game. However, their fight has been largely revamped, and they fight a lot more like the classes they are based on. Before starting the fight, make sure to have a character that can use Ice Wall, preferably on level 5. Having skills and items that revive fallen characters is also important. Ren Ren is the main damage dealer through the fight, while also having rather high defenses. Her first move during the fight is using Drawing Stance, which improves her speed and evasion. She will always focus on reactivating it every 5 turns or if the buff is lost. While Drawing Stance is active, she gains access to Frigid Slash, a move that deals heavy ice elemental damage to the entire party, which she will use the turn after she uses Drawing Stance and again 4 turns later, and Beheading Cut, which deals moderate damage to a single target, and has a high chance of inflicting instant death. In between, she may occasionally use Slantwise Cut which hits multiple random targets unlike what the party's Ronin can do. Ren typically refrains from using this skill over 75% HP, but when Tlachtga is defeated and/or she falls under 50% HP she starts using Slantwise Cut a lot more often. In the latter half of the fight, she even uses Slantwise Cut in favour of resetting her Drawing Stance, as Slantwise Cut gives her temporary access to Frigid Slash or Beheading Cut on the next turn. Occasionally, if she and/or Tlachtga fall to low health, she will cast Breath to restore HP to both - hence it would be best to focus your attacks on one of the combatants instead of trying to beat both at the same time. Using Ice Wall to block Frigid Slash is a must, as the attack will easily wipe out your entire party. Also be on your guard and always prepared to revive a character in case they get killed by Beheading Cut. While her only weakness is Fire, her defenses are low enough so that other kinds of skills can inflict decent damage as well, so that you don't have to focus only on elemental attacks. Buffing your defenses as well as lowering her attack power is important too. Binding her arms greatly improve your chances of victory, as all her offensive skills use them, as well as binding her legs so to stop her from entering the Stance during the first half of the fight. Skills * Drawing Stance '(Uses Legs): Increases Ren's speed and evasion for 5 turns. While it is active, she will be able to use Frigid Slash and Beheading Cut. * '''Frigid Slash '(Uses Arms): Deals heavy ice-elemental damage to the entire party. Requires Drawing Stance to be active, or Slantwise Cut to have been used the previous turn. * 'Beheading Cut '(Uses Arms): Deals moderate damage to a single target, and may inflict instant death on them. Requires Drawing Stance to be active, or Slantwise Cut to have been used the previous turn. * 'Slantwise Cut '(Uses Legs): Deals moderate damage to random targets. Hits 3-4 times. Allows Frigid Slash and Beheading Cut to be used on the next turn. * '''Breath (Uses Head): Recover 1500 HP from her and Tlachtga. Drops * Ronin Armor (Worth: 6200 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. Tlachtga Tlachtga mainly focus on crippling your party through the use of several debuffs and status effects. Her main attack is Revenge Curse. This single-target skill's damage increases as her health lowers. She is always guaranteed to open the fight with this skill, and will use it again when she hits half HP. Past that point she will begin to have a preference towards using this skill, and at 30% health or lower she will spam it, so if you do choose to focus on her, defeat her quickly. She will also use Cranial Curse and Abdomen Curse to attempt to bind the head and arms of the entire party respectively. Sapping Curse lowers the attack power of the entire party. If Ren is defeated, Tlachtga will immediately use Chaos Curse which spreads random ailments across the entire party, and proceed to have a preference towards using it for the rest of the fight. While Tlachtga's defenses are lower than Ren's, she starts the fight on the back row, allowing her to take lowered damage from attacks. She is resistant to all elemental attacks, so focus on physical ones to take her down. If you have an alchemist in the party, you may want to move them to the front row, in order to use Pain Formula. Once you start damaging her, make sure to take her down quickly, as her Revenge Curse is lethal if you do not defeat her quickly. If dealing with the binds and debuffs isn't a problem for you, you can leave Tlachtga for later, as long as you don't damage her, she won't be a threat. Binding her head blocks all her skills, and makes her vulnerable to elemental attacks, so it might help in taking her down quickly, or stopping her from disrupting your party while dealing with Ren. Skills * Sapping Curse '(Uses Head): Lowers the attack power of the entire party for 3 turns. * '''Cranial Curse '(Uses Head): Head binding skill that targets the entire party. * 'Abdomen Curse '(Uses Head): Arm binding skill that targets the entire party. * 'Chaos Curse '(Uses Head): Inflicts random status ailments on the entire party. * 'Revenge Curse '(Uses Head): Deals damage to a single target. Power increases as her HP gets lower. Drops * '''Hex Chain (Worth: 6100 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. Theme Interestingly, the assassins got their own battle theme called Rising Again, ''or ''Towering Pair. Gallery EO1RenArtwork.png|Artwork scan. Trivia *Even though both Ren and Tlachtga are human, they are listed as monsters in the bestiary. The same thing happens with Wilhelm and Artelind in Etrian Odyssey II, Kujura in Etrian Odyssey III, and Kibagami, Logre, and the Cursed Prince in Etrian Odyssey IV. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters